A need exists for a permeable paver and modular light system with interconnected pavers for marking parking lots and thoroughfares that allows the identification of lanes, parking spots, and direction of traffic flow.
A further need exists for a permeable paver and modular light system with interconnected pavers, which can have a receiver and a transmitter in communication with a network for changing intensity of the light, making the light flash or blink, spelling out a message, supervising control for emergency vehicles, directing emergency vehicles, providing directions to a vehicle based on mobile phone application, which can indicate an open parking spot in a row, lane or lot, direct vehicles to parking spots, and connect to a revenue source.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.